


Alcohol and Sex

by K_asumii



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_asumii/pseuds/K_asumii
Summary: Many years have passed since Jin GuangYao's plan was exposed. SiZhui now works as a mercenary cultivator and Jin Ling has taken place as sect leader. They're both busy but one day when Jin Ling invites SiZhui over, things go down. Way down. Like SiZhui down on Jin Ling down.





	Alcohol and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I made for SiZhui's birthday and as you can see, I AM SO LATE ON IT. This ray of sunshine deserves so much better than me being late asf.

One day SiZhui woke up feeling a little warmer than usual but he didn’t mind it. It was a very comfortable kind of warmth that bathed him.

 

He glanced over at the table in the center of the room and saw the many, many, empty jars of alcohol. Then it kind of came back to him---well. Most of it at least.

 

Last night, Jin Ling had brought some over to celebrate their reunion after so long. They were already around their early to mid-twenties, and with their busy lives, whether it was taking care of a sect, checking in on his overly sexualized happy parents, or doing mercenary jobs, they never really had time to meet up and really catch up like they used to.

 

Honestly, when SiZhui got the invitation to meet up with Jin Ling, he had just come home from a long and rather annoying session of trying to get some arrogant nobleman not arrested because he was riding a horse while drunk.

 

Honestly. Riding and drinking.

 

Who knew the day would come when he’d have to save someone from capital punishment just because they were choosing not to do anything useful with their lives but instead, drinking their lives away and hiding behind their father’s money.

 

What has his life come to? It was supposed to be simple too. ‘Find the requested item, bring it back to the clients, get paid---of course, he had the rule of never stealing or killing, and to stay respectful the whole time unless he really had to stab someone.’

 

Nevertheless, SiZhui lives his day to day life taking up on these weird ass jobs, they really can be physically draining---especially after the whole horse incident from last night--but at the end of the day, he found enjoyment in it.

 

Anyways, he responded back to Jin Ling happily willing to meet up and catch up with him after so long. He missed his company but when he went to visit him a few occasions ago, Jin Ling was always dragged into work, so he tried not to bother him but since and at best, he’s been sending him presents monthly with a little letter attached each time.

 

In the past, he’s sent a hairpin, rare gems he’s found on his jobs, anything that looked worthy of or even close to Jin Ling’s handsome beauty. His mom(Wei Ying) even gave the idea of making a tassel himself since it would be more meaningful than buying one that looked nice off a street vendor.

 

He took it into consideration and when he actually made one for Jin Ling, Wei WuXian was never happier for his little ray of sunshine that is his son. 

 

\--------------------

 

SiZhui came home after a long week doing another job. But before he walked into his parent’s home, he listened through the door. The reason being: he didn’t want to walk in on his parents “bunny hugging” on the floor again.

 

Thankfully, to save his eyes and his soul, it wasn’t filled with moans and grunts but instead of Wei WuXian’s voice talking to Lan WangJi. He gave a huge sigh in relief and knocked on the door before going to greet them. Wei WuXian responded to him with a yelp as Lan WangJi pulled him up. Lan WangJi was too preoccupied with whatever he was trying to do that he just gave a simple nod in acknowledgment that he was there.

 

SiZhui stopped in his tracks and just stared mouth agape, eyes looking back between them both, and the empty wine cups on the table.

 

Oh… So his stern-faced father had been drinking with his situationally pitiful mother again.

 

He was glad he didn’t walk in on his parents cumming on each other, but it really was something else to see HanGuang-Jun topless and holding Wei WuXian by his ankles in a headstand.

 

“W-What is going on...?”

“Ahh, SiZhui help me! Help me! HanGuang-Jun has gone insane!”

 

He was told to help but…  _ HOW _ was he supposed to help in this situation? And it was even worse when Lan WangJi got drunk. It was completely hopeless for him to even attempt to do anything. The first time he witnessed his father drunk was a couple of years ago. His mother said, “With all of the experience our HanGuang-Jun has with alcohol, it should be fine! It should be fine!”

 

It wasn’t fine. It WASN’T fine. IT WASN’T FINE. The last time they drank, his dad took the strings off of both of their guqins and swung around on the trees outside as if a spider were to glide down to the ground, only to have the wind sweep them crazily to and fro. He asked for his mom to stop him before he hurts himself but Wei Ying was too busy running after him saying, “Carry Me! Carry Me, HanGuang-Jun!”. He had to facepalm. The memory of it physically hurt.

 

Being a good filial son, he walked over to his mother but was glared at.

 

“This isn’t going to end well,” SiZhui told himself.

Anyhow, that was 4 hours ago. When Lan WangJi came to, the first thing he saw was SiZhui buried in the dirt with only his head sticking out of the ground. The second thing he saw was Wei Ying burying the rest of SiZhui with the bunnies hopping around the yard. Lan WangJi stood deathly still and if he could show surprise on his face, it would be there.

 

Thankfully, he quickly convinced Wei Ying to stop torturing their son and help dig him out.

 

After all of that craziness subdued, he got back to business after he bathed and changed.

 

“I need your opinion on this. I got it as a gift for Jin Ling’s upcoming birthday.”

 

Wei Ying eagerly took a look at it and gasped. “This is extremely beautiful, SiZhui! Did you craft this yourself?”

 

“I did, I remembered a similar design from the past. It was a beautiful design but I just can’t recall where I’ve seen it before.”

 

Wei Ying had seen it before. He made one for Jin Ling when his Shijie was still in the world and happy with her new family until--- Well, let’s not relive that memory anymore. The past is in the past whether it’s happy or sad. “Jin Ling will be happy to receive it, I’m positive.”

 

SiZhui smiled and Wei WuXian placed it gently back into the box and wrapped it nicely. “Thank you. I’ll be sending it tomorrow.” Then he tucked it into his sleeve and double checked to see that it wouldn’t fall out. “Father, I’ll deal with dinner preparations. You and mother can wash up.”

 

Lan WangJi gladly accepted and lifted Wei Ying up before he requests to help.

 

\--------------------

 

The day they met, Jin Ling had matured so much that it was rather hard to discern that it was Jin Ling waiting for him in the doorway of Koi Tower. He was for sure it was him though because of how much of an attitude he still had. Plus his careful coldness towards others was still the same as always.

 

Then to add onto it, he never took a wife or had kids and was rather very avoidant to the topic---maybe it was a trait that he got from his forever-going-to-be-single uncle?---

 

Wow had he gotten well-seasoned over the past years. Maybe these mercenary jobs were doing too much to him? How could he think of such a fact and chuckle about it so easy-going?

 

But the reason why SiZhui could tell it was Jin Ling was mainly how their conversation began.

 

\--------------------

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Jin Ling. It has been a long while.”

 

“Yes. Too long indeed.”

 

“How have you been---”

 

“Why haven’t you visited me earlier? Have you lost your head doing your weird jobs? Just work for me and you won’t have to save some idiot from a stupid horse next time! Just let them get what they deserve, you overly considerate man!”

 

SiZhui could only smile at this. He felt deprived of this lately, this happiness, this sensation in his stomach that crawls over his heart. “I need to get paid, I won’t be if they get arrested now will they?”

 

Jin Ling sighed because SiZhui had a point. “You fool! Why don’t you just work for me?”

 

SiZhui thought about it. “I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know!? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’m not sure.” There was a part of him that was scared to work for him. They’d be close but there was a lingering fear that hid inside him. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Hmph! You better!”

 

Yep, that was Jin Ling for sure, but a side of him couldn’t help but smile the whole time. Interactions like this really do bring a lightness to your heart.

 

\--------------------

 

Jin Ling had someone prepare a room for them prior to his arrival. He had the liquor prepared, a meal, a bed, and their complete privacy. The few years of knowing Jin Ling, he had always seemed to put himself over others. However, on the inside, he was always thinking about everyone else's needs over his own and he’s still always taking things to heart, good or bad.

 

That’s what SiZhui liked so much about Jin Ling though. Even though their personalities were rather opposites, they complemented each other well he thought. 

 

Then after the first thought came another thought. Jin Ling is cute. Jin Ling is a handsome beauty. Jin Ling has a soft heart. Jin Ling’s smile is brighter than the blinding sun of a winter day. His skin is as warm as the summer heat. Lips as soft as silk. Every dip on his body is enchantingly beauti----

 

What was he thinking, he smacked himself which startled Jin Ling to pieces He glanced next to him and just lightly stared at Jin Ling a little longingly.

 

Well… He didn’t mind it. He thinks at least.

 

What happened next was a rather blurry phase of events. SiZhui remembered that Jin Ling let him go inside his room first. Before he sat down on a floor mat, he heard him talking to someone before telling them to leave them alone or else he’d send them to Yunmeng to have his uncle discipline them, that in its own thought was frightening. This made SiZhui laugh as Jin Ling walked in and the man just stared at him. He hadn’t heard SiZhui laugh in years nor has himself as a matter of fact. He couldn’t remember a more genuine smile from Jin Ling in forever, it really made jin Ling look so much softer and it relaxed him.

 

He poured Jin Ling a cup of liquor and Jin Ling did the same in return. Before they were even halfway through the jar, Jin Ling had already loosened up quite a lot. Complaining about work, how great his disciples are, whether or not if he comes off as too harsh or immature on them, but mainly he cried about how SiZhui wasn’t there in his times of loneliness.

 

Seeing that and hearing all of that from him really made his heartthrob. It was a weird feeling. He didn’t push it away though and they kept on drinking until they were both drunk and all of the liquor was nearly gone.

 

“You can stay with me tonight if it makes you feel less lonely, A-Ling.” A smile grew on his face and that was probably their most memorable “sentimental” moment that entire night, until they got completely wasted.

 

He recalled that out of an overwhelming growing lust, he pulled Jin Ling in for an embrace, slid his hands under his robes, and revealed the soft creaminess to a pair of collarbones.

 

\--------------------

 

He found his hands gently sliding Jin Ling’s robes off of his body, starting from the base of his neck, then to his shoulders. He had to stop momentarily when the natural highlight of his body radiated in the candlelight, the golden glow of his skin added to the overall beauty of Jin Ling more so. 

 

His chest was just so irresistible, he couldn’t help himself. SiZhui pressed his lips to Jin Ling’s smooth bosom and let his teeth nibble wherever he wanted. And seeing that Jin Ling hadn’t responded negatively to his doing, he continued on hungrily. His lips made contact with soft erect nubs that made the man tremble and gasp in sweet bliss.

 

He could barely make out what Jin Ling was saying during his interaction with him, but he felt the intense feeling from both of them rubbing against each other. SiZhui realized that Jin Ling had climbed himself into his lap and pulled out both of their erections with his one hand. He pumped them together as if they were of one existence and it turned SiZhui on seeing how determined Jin Ling was at wanting to pleasure him just as much as himself.

 

SiZhui wasn't a very violent person, so when he let out a low dominating growl and pressed Jin Ling under him on the floor mats, the innermost beastly desires within him arose.

 

He thrust his dick against Jin Ling’s and spread his legs wide with his hands. He reached over for the teapot that lay untouched next to their meal the whole night and poured the cool tea over their bodies, before using some as a lube for Jin Ling’s virgin entrance.

 

When his hands weren’t caressing Jin Ling all over, he would whine and beg for SiZhui to continue; however, when he felt the coldness of a liquid being poured over him---mainly over his cock and his ass---he curled into SiZhui more for warmth, but as he moved suddenly, a skinny yet warm finger was being thrust inside of him.

 

It went in easily because of the tea and soon, after multiple thrusts, Jin Ling let out a pleased moan and arched into his hand. His cock trembling and released shots of cum onto his torso.

 

He panted and pressed his lips onto Jin Ling. "I love everything about you. I love everything. I love you."

 

Jin Ling looked as if he was going to cry and opened his mouth to reply.

 

\--------------------

 

That’s all that he remembered from that night, but panic soon overflew him. He’s most likely gone all the way with Jin Ling, and he had most likely been rough with him. Was his body alright? He doesn’t remember being too rough, but the tingling red scratch marks on his back and the mess of a once neat and tidy room seems to beg to differ.

 

And the confession. Good God his confession. What did Jin Ling say? He couldn't remember. Was it bad? Was it good? He didn't know and his panic flared in his chest.

 

He felt his head throb the more he thought about it. He sighed and pulled the sheets off of him and right at that moment, he felt a shift behind him. Arms, not belonging to himself, suddenly wrapped around his waist.

 

SiZhui jumped up from the contact and looked back to see a relaxed Jin Ling laying there stark naked, hair flowing down his back and chest.

 

“Jin Ling!?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Y-You’re still here?”

 

“Where else would I go? You told me I could stay.”

 

He calmed down somewhat, but barely. “You’re right, I did. So about last night---”

 

“W-What about it…?”

 

“Did you… Enjoy it?”

 

A huge blush appeared on Jin Ling’s face and he pushed his pillow into SiZhui’s face, keeping it there with his hands.

 

“You were too rough and you left too many marks on me---”

 

His heart dropped, that’s what he was afraid of. If he had hurt Jin Ling, he couldn’t ever forgive himself. “Jin Ling, I’m sorry---”

 

“It felt good though… And you---”

 

"You?"

 

"I told you. When you confessed... Just marry me already."

 

SiZhui couldn’t help but feel the weight that was literally just placed on his shoulders, be released just as quickly. He couldn’t help but smile from behind the pillow that was pressed against his face. It didn’t stay there for long, however, because before Jin Ling could stop him, SiZhui had pushed the pillow away and pressed his sex-starved 24-year-old self against Jin Ling’s soft lips, savoring the feel and warmth of them against his own.

 

"Let's get married."

 

“About time!" SiZhui rested his head on Jin Ling's shoulder and gave a happy laugh. "Happy birthday, you fool.”

 

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

 

“It’s nothing! Just continue from last night again.” He wrapped his arms around SiZhui's neck and SiZhui pressed them together. This time, he would make memories he would remember this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it. If you're a fan of MDZS/GDC, I have a fan account on Instagram @K_asumii feel free to check it out. But with that aside, I hope you enjoyed this. I've been so busy lately and very, VERY, self-conscious of my work lately so I've been avoiding this. But I'm manning myself up because I cannot stand to see myself doing this to myself any longer. I won't get better if I don't take risks. Anyways. Thank you so much for reading. This means so much to me. I'll be posting more hopefully in the next month. I'm so sorry I never post on here.


End file.
